The Game
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: POTC goes on the Oregon Trail. What will happen? What will their descendants think of the journey? I played the characters through the game and said what happened to them then. This was done a few years ago, so not exactly accurate with real life.


_POTC go Oregon Trail. Don't own Characters or made the game. I just played it and here are the results_

_This book is interesting! They never mention he didn't die at sea or it was 19__th__ century instead of 18__th__! Lot less greats than people think._

_March 1, 1848_

_We started down the trail with: _

_3 oxen_

_5 sets of clothing_

_2000 bullets_

_2 wagon wheels_

_2 wagon axles_

_2 wagon tongues_

_2000 pounds of food_

_We will now travel at a more grueling pace._

_March 4, 1848_

_An ox is sick._

_We saw Lancelot's grave._

_"Hey, that was the guy who tried to seduce Nana!" Elizabeth _

_March 10, 1848_

_AnaMaria has a fever._

_March 13, 1848_

_An ox wandered off for 2 days._

_March 16, 1848_

_A blizzard delayed us 1 day._

_March 19, 1848_

_AnaMaria is well again._

_March 25, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_March 27, 1848_

_We shot 502 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat._

_Bootstrap has the measles._

_March 28, 1848_

_A blizzard delayed us 1 day._

_March 29, 1848_

_Jack has a fever._

_March 30, 1848_

_We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing._

_March 31, 1848_

_We had no trouble floating the wagon across._

_We decided to rest for 4 days._

_April 1, 1848_

_Bootstrap got sick and died._

_"No. Daddy!!" Will_

_Jack smirks_

_April 7, 1848_

_We lost 6 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_April 8, 1848_

_Jack is well again._

_April 11, 1848_

_We shot 340 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat._

_April 12, 1848_

_We found an abandoned wagon containing:_

_3 sets of clothing_

_1 wagon wheel_

_April 16, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_We lost 16 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_April 19, 1848_

_Elizabeth has dysentery._

_April 20, 1848_

_We decided to rest for 3 days._

_April 28, 1848_

_We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing._

_The river is too deep to ford. We lost: _

_Jack (drowned)_

_We were trying to get rid of him. This is the day we will always remember that we drowned Captain Jack Sparrow._

_April 29, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_April 30, 1848_

_Elizabeth is well again._

_May 10, 1848_

_We shot 463 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat._

_Broken wagon wheel._

_We fixed the broken wagon wheel._

_We lost 20 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_May 12, 1848_

_We lost 16 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_May 13, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_May 15, 1848_

_Broken wagon wheel._

_We fixed the broken wagon wheel._

_May 16, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_May 20, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_May 21, 1848_

_AnaMaria has cholera._

_May 22, 1848_

_We lost 5 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_May 24, 1848_

_We lost 3 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_Elizabeth is sick with typhoid fever._

_May 25, 1848_

_We decided to rest for 5 days._

_May 30, 1848_

_AnaMaria is well again._

_June 1, 1848_

_We found some wild fruit._

_June 2, 1848_

_We lost 1 pound of food due to spoilage._

_June 3, 1848_

_Elizabeth is well again._

_We have reached Fort Kearney._

_June 7, 1848_

_An ox died._

_June 9, 1848_

_We found some wild fruit._

_We lost 2 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_June 15, 1848_

_An ox is sick._

_June 16, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_June 25, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_"Hey, Dad's birthday!" Elizabeth_

_July 3, 1848_

_An ox died._

_July 5, 1848_

_We traded 125 pounds of food for 1 ox._

_July 6, 1848_

_AnaMaria is sick with typhoid fever._

_July 7, 1848_

_Elizabeth has dysentery._

_July 8, 1848_

_We found some wild fruit._

_We decided to rest for 3 days._

_July 15, 1848_

_We shot 253 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat._

_July 16, 1848_

_Elizabeth is well again._

_AnaMaria is well again._

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_July 22, 1848_

_AnaMaria has a broken leg._

_July 23, 1848_

_We decided to rest for 5 days._

_July 25, 1848_

_We lost 11 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_July 26, 1848_

_We lost 9 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_July 28, 1848_

_Elizabeth is suffering from exhaustion._

_August 2, 1848_

_AnaMaria got sick and died._

_"Just the two of us!"_

_August 3, 1848_

_We will now travel at a less strenuous pace._

_August 5, 1848_

_Broken wagon tongue._

_We fixed the broken wagon tongue._

_A fire in our wagon destroyed:_

_3 wagon wheels_

_2 wagon axles_

_924 pounds of food_

_August 6, 1848_

_Elizabeth died of measles._

_'Why me? All I have left is our son and he's in England!"_

_August 10, 1848_

_I shot 58 pounds of meat._

_August 11, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_August 13, 1848_

_I will now travel at a more grueling pace._

_I lost 4 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_August 18, 1848_

_Heavy fog. Lost 1 day._

_August 20, 1848_

_I have reached Chimney Rock._

_I lost 2 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_August 22, 1848_

_A thief stole 1 ox._

_August 29, 1848_

_Bad water._

_I took the wrong trail and lost 5 days._

_September 4, 1848_

_No grass for the ox._

_September 5, 1848_

_I have a fever._

_September 10, 1848_

_I lost the trail for 1 day._

_September 14, 1848_

_I am well again._

_I found some wild fruit._

_I lost 2 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_September 16, 1848_

_I shot 29 pounds of meat._

_I have a fever. Probably because I'm sick of Elizabeth not being here._

_September 19, 1848_

_I lost 3 pounds of food due to spoilage._

_September 23, 1848_

_I have reached Fort Laramie._

_September 24, 1848_

_An ox is sick._

_I traded 480 bullets for 2 oxen._

_September 25, 1848_

_I am well again._

_September 26, 1848_

_I didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! I returned to the wagon empty-handed._

_September 27, 1848_

_I didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! I returned to the wagon empty-handed._

_I have the measles._

_September 28, 1848_

_I found some wild fruit._

_October 1, 1848_

_I shot 22 pounds of meat._

_October 2, 1848_

_Will Turner died of cholera " Maybe I'll become Captain of the Flying Dutchman Someone hit replay on this game! I want Elizabeth back! Maybe I'll become Captain of the Flying Dutchman!"_

They can go back? He didn't become Captain that way! I guess I'll ask in four years when he comes back.

2nd Trip: Will, Elizabeth, William T.III, Jack & Tia Dalma

August 1, 1848

We started down the trail with: 

7 oxen

10 sets of clothing

2000 bullets

3 wagon wheels

3 wagon axles

3 wagon tongues

2000 pounds of food

We will now travel at a more grueling pace.

August 2, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

August 3, 1848

We took the wrong trail and lost 5 days.

August 8, 1848

Elizabeth is suffering from exhaustion.

August 11, 1848

We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.

August 12, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across.

Bad water.

A fire in our wagon destroyed:

3 wagon axles

88 pounds of food

August 13, 1848

Bad water.

August 14, 1848

We found some wild fruit.

Bad water.

August 15, 1848

We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing.

August 16, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across.

No water.

August 17, 1848

Elizabeth is well again.

No water.

August 18, 1848

Bad water.

Captain Jack S has cholera.

August 19, 1848

No water.

August 19, 1848

No water.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

TiaDalma is sick with typhoid fever.

August 23, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

August 24, 1848

No water.

August 25, 1848

Captain Jack S got lost. Thankfully, we found Captain Jack S alive after 2 days.

August 28, 1848

Captain Jack S is well again.

We have reached Fort Kearney.

September 5, 1848

We have reached Chimney Rock.

September 6, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

September 7, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day

.September 9, 1848

TiaDalma has a fever.

September 10, 1848

We have reached Fort Laramie.

"Hey, my last grave! I did become Captain!"Will

September 15, 1848

We shot 23 pounds of meat.

September 16, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

September 18, 1848

Elizabeth has dysentery.

September 19, 1848

We found an abandoned wagon containing:

1 bullet

1 wagon axle

September 20, 1848

TiaDalma is well again.

September 21, 1848

We have reached Independence Rock.

Bad water.

September 26, 1848

We have arrived at the South Pass.

September 27, 1848

Elizabeth is well again.

No grass for the oxen.

September 28, 1848

Elizabeth has a fever.

September 29, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

We found some wild fruit.

September 30, 1848

William T. III is suffering from exhaustion.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"We can't go back to Port Royal and England's too far. We're getting there."

"My aunt and uncle live in the territory. We'll stay with them."

October 3, 1848

Bad water.

We have arrived at the Green River Crossing.

October 4, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across.

October 5, 1848

William T. III has a broken leg.

No grass for the oxen.

October 7, 1848

We shot 23 pounds of meat.

October 8, 1848

Elizabeth is well again.

October 9, 1848

We shot 22 pounds of meat.

October 11, 1848

We found an abandoned wagon containing:

5 bullets

2 wagon axles

October 12, 1848

Bad water.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

October 16, 1848

William T. III was near death, but the doctor was able to help.

October 17, 1848

We have reached Soda Springs.

We will now travel at a less strenuous pace.

"Hey, I saw the guy from school's grave. What's he doing out here? It wasn't Commodore Cranky-Pants."Elizabeth

October 20, 1848

We have reached Fort Hall.

We visited the store and bought: 

500 pounds of food

October 24, 1848

The trail is impassable. Lost 1 day.

"Tomorrow's my b-day!" Elizabeth

October 26, 1848

Bad water.

Broken wagon axle.

We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.

October 28, 1848

Elizabeth has a broken arm.

"At least it wasn't my clavicle!"

October 29, 1848

Bad water.

October 30, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

We decided to rest for 4 days.

November 4, 1848

William T. III was near death, but the doctor was able to help.

November 6, 1848

We took the wrong trail and lost 2 days.

November 7, 1848

William T. III is well again.

November 8, 1848

An ox is sick.

November 10, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

November 12, 1848

No water.

November 12, 1848

No water.

Elizabeth was near death, but the doctor was able to help.

November 13, 1848

Rough trail.

We have arrived at the Snake River Crossing

November 14, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across. Willie was bored though.

November 15, 1848

Bad water.

November 16, 1848

We shot 406 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

November 20, 1848

William T. III has a broken arm.

November 22, 1848

Captain Jack S has a broken arm.

No grass for the oxen.

"What is it with the bloody broken arms!" Elizabeth

November 23, 1848

No water.

November 23, 1848

No water.

Captain Jack S was near death, but the doctor was able to help.

November 24, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

November 25, 1848

We have reached Fort Boise.

We visited the store and bought: 

100 pounds of food We will now travel at a more grueling pace

Bad water.

November 27, 1848

We decided to rest for 6 days.

November 28, 1848

Elizabeth is well again .unds of food We will now travel at a more grueling pace

November 30, 1848

TiaDalma is sick with typhoid fever.

December 9, 1848

We shot 25 pounds of meat.

The trail is impassable. Lost 10 days.

December 10, 1848

TiaDalma is well again.

December 19, 1848

We shot 332 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

December 21, 1848

William T. III is well again.

December 25, 1848

Captain Jack S is well again.

We have arrived at the Grande Ronde in the Blue Mountains.

Merry Christmas!

December 27, 1848

We shot 199 pounds of meat.

December 30, 1848

William T. III is suffering from exhaustion.

January 2, 1849

We shot 284 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

January 5, 1849

A blizzard delayed us 1 day.

Captain Jack S has cholera.

January 7,1849

We've arrived at Willamette Valley

"Our name!" Willie and Will chant.

We won! 2195 points for 5 people in fair health plus food, wagon parts and money and the doctor bonus


End file.
